This invention relates generally to a grounding device for a hermetic refrigeration compressor. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrical grounding device which is mounted to the protective cover stud of the completed compressor assembly.
Grounding devices are well-known in the prior art, and are used in many different environments such as hermetic compressors. In a hermetic compressor, a terminal assembly is generally welded to the compressor casing to provide a means for connecting the supply of electrical energy to the motor windings. In some markets, most notably Europe, the electrical motor is required to be grounded to the compressor housing, thus necessitating the grounding device. In the prior art, such grounding devices include a metal piece, e.g., a terminal fence or a compressor mounting bracket, that is welded onto the compressor housing as the compressor is being assembled. A screw received within a threaded hole in the metal piece permits an electrical grounding lead to be physically attached to the metal piece, thereby making an electrical connection with the compressor housing. One problem with such prior art device is that two separate product configurations and manufacturing procedures are required to assemble the compressor depending on the market to which it is to be shipped. For those compressors requiring the special grounding device, compressors assembled without such device cannot easily be converted and used in their place. Conversely, the more expensive assemblies containing the grounding device may be substituted for those assembled without the grounding device, but only at a substantial cost. The result is that two separate inventories must be maintained, i.e., with and without the special grounding device. Another problem is that welding the grounding device to the compressor housing is relatively expensive. Further, there is the possibility of the welding breaking.
It is therefore desired to provide a grounding device which can easily be attached to a completed compressor assembly so that the same basic hermetic compressor may be shipped to any market.